


Our Last Hope

by Becky_Jones



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Assassin's Creed: Forsaken, Assassin's Creed: Rogue, Fluff, From 1776 to 1781, Happens at the very end of Rogue, Haytham is 51, I'm so sorry for the feels, M/M, Shay is 45, Shaytham, Smut, Templar Order, Tragedy
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:49:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Jones/pseuds/Becky_Jones
Summary: 1776. Et si Shay était retourné auprès d'Haytham une fois sa mission accomplie? Quelle tournure les événements auraient-ils pris?[Headcanon inspiré de Rogue et de Forsaken]





	Our Last Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quills_at_dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quills_at_dawn/gifts).



_Coucou, comme promis voici la "suite" de Truth be told, suite qui peut se lire indépendamment du précédent one-shot._

_Celui-ci contient : une grosse partie smut au milieu, du fluff et des feels (bien dosés on espère) à la fin._

 

_Aussi j'aimerai dédier cet OS à Quills_at_dawn pour la remercier de sa merveilleuse fanfiction (que je vous invite à lire[ **ici** ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11124549/chapters/24829728)si vous maîtrisez l'anglais) et l'encourager à continuer! <3 _

* * *

 

 

1776, Versailles, France, un aigle survolait le majestueux palais décoré de dorures et autres parures tapes à l'oeil. Le vent glissait le long de ses plumes, il planait fièrement. Au-dessous, dans les salles sans fin du château, la bourgeoisie s'amassait en une foule dense. Des regards horrifiés se croisaient, les dames dissimulaient leur dégoût derrière un éventail, tandis que d'autres criaient de terreur. Les époux quant à eux, tentaient de rassurer et d'apaiser leurs compagnes et cavalières. Au milieu des robes, bijoux et pierres précieuses dont les nobles s'étaient parés, était étendu un homme. Il gisait là, aussi immobile qu'un cadavre. Ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune lueur de vie et son teint apparaissait aussi blanc que toute personne ayant croisé le chemin de la Grande Faucheuse. Son torse était transpercé d'une blessure aussi bien petite que fatale. La lame qui avait traversée les chairs s'était directement fichée dans le coeur de sa victime, ne lui laissant aucune chance de survie. Son avant-bras gauche était orné d'un curieux symbole, assez bien connu de certains: la marque des assassins. Le pauvre homme avait été froidement assassiné. Son meurtrier, lui, restait introuvable.

  
Puis un bruit d'éclat de verre résonna, un jeune garçon, d'environ dix ans, se tenait debout, figé à côté du corps. Le regard fixé sur le défunt, il se rendit même pas compte que sa précieuse montre à gousset venait de se fracasser sur le sol. Incapable de prononcer un son, il resta planté là, sous le choc. Il ne pouvait croire la scène cauchemardesque qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. Charles Dorian avait été abattu, son père. Des gardes vinrent auprès de lui, l'emmenant loin du corps, en sécurité. Arno Victor Dorian était à présent orphelin.

 

L'aigle survola les jardins de Versailles et leurs somptueuses fontaines et bassins. L'endroit était paisible malgré l'agitation de l'intérieur. La nouvelle allait bientôt se répandre dans la ville toute entière, jusque dans la capitale. Le rapace se laissa porter par le vent jusque la place du château, pavée et grouillante de cochers et majordomes de ces nobles. Un homme, quittant les mondanités du palais, rejoignit une voiture dans le plus grand des calmes. Personne ne le remarqua, il passa inaperçu parmi la foule. Qui aurait-pu se douter un seul instant que cet homme venait de commettre un meurtre?

  
Le cocher fit partir son attelage au trot, emmenant avec lui Shay Cormac et la précieuse boîte des Précurseurs pour laquelle il s'était rendu jusqu'en France.

 

Quelques mois plus tard, Shay descendait du pont de son précieux et fidèle navire, le Morrigan afin de fouler le sol de Boston. En apparence la ville semblait des plus banales, mais dans l'ombre, une guerre faisait rage. Une guerre pour l'indépendance du peuple opposait les britanniques et les américains, la révolution était en marche. L'irlandais déambula, quittant l'agitation marchande du port pour gagner les rues bruyantes de la ville. Paré de l'uniforme de Maître Templier qui lui avait été remis par Master Gist à la suite de ses prouesses navales, Shay marchait d'un pas déterminé dans les allées, son long manteau flottant derrière lui. Il entra finalement dans une taverne bien connue des américains: "Green Dragon Tavern" était inscrit. A l'intérieur, un orchestre de fortune apportait distraction à la clientèle. Des hommes imbibés d'alcool riaient forts, tandis que d'autres sirotaient une bière en conversant avec de parfaits inconnus de la guerre et de ses combats qui faisaient couler le sang par delà la Frontière.

  
Shay prit place au bar, commandant à l'aubergiste une pinte de bière. Une fois servi, il porta son attention sur la vieille femme.

 

\- Puis-je vous poser une question? demanda l'irlandais.

\- Ce que vous voudrez Sir. répondit la femme, d'un sourire.

\- Connaîtriez-vous un certain Haytham Kenway par le plus grand des hasards?

\- Oui, il vient souvent ici. Lui et ses hommes se réunissent à l'étage et nul n'a le droit de les déranger. 

\- Quand l'avez-vous vu pour la dernière fois?

\- Cela remonte à il y a environ trois mois. Ils ne sont pas venus depuis, et ils n'étaient pas au complet. 

\- Je vous remercie. fit Shay, adressant un sourire à l'aubergiste. Vous pouvez garder la monnaie.

 

A peine leur conversation terminée, un homme fit son entrée dans la taverne, vêtu d'un long manteau bleu nuit et d'une cape de la même couleur, brodée d'un splendide motif doré. Un chapeau habillait le dessus de sa tête et ses cheveux grisonnant était attachés en une queue de cheval à l'aide d'un ruban rouge.

 

\- En parlant du loup... ajouta la vieille femme à l'adresse de Shay, le regard rivé sur le nouveau venu qui se dirigeait vers elle.

 

Shay se retourna vers l'inconnu qui n'en était pas vraiment un et reconnut immédiatement l'homme en question.

 

\- Master Kenway... lâcha le capitaine, à la fois surpris et heureux de le voir.

\- Shay, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici. répondit Haytham, les yeux fixés dans ceux de son collègue et ancien amant.

 

Shay se leva automatiquement de son siège, par réflexe et fit face à son Mentor qui avait réduit la distance entre eux, de façon raisonable en public du moins. Leur regard en fusion totale, ils semblaient converser par le seul langage des yeux, exprimant soulagement, joie et une certaine... tension. Tension qui n'échappa pas un seul instant à l'aubergiste qui observait alors les deux hommes, un sourire amusé au visage. Elle aurait pu dire avec certitude que ces deux-là mourraient d'envie de se dévorer mutuellement mais que seuls les lieux ne s'y prêtaient pas. Et elle avait parfaitement raison. Elle brisa le silence.

 

\- Si vous le souhaitez, la salle à l'étage est libre et à votre totale disposition. fit-elle.

\- Merci beaucoup, pouvez-vous en interdire l'accès pendant les 15 prochaines minutes? demanda le Grand Maître.

\- Bien sûr.

 

L'aubergiste regarda les deux hommes monter dans la pièce qui leur était réservée, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Elle se doutait de ce qui allait suivre.   
Shay et Haytham gagnèrent l'étage, où le plus jeune déposa sa pinte sur une table autour de laquelle plusieurs chaises étaient disposées. Le repaire idéal pour les Templiers. Shay fut surpris lorsque son vis-à-vis le prit dans ses bras, l'invitant dans une étreinte chaleureuse, fruit d'une longue et interminable séparation.

 

\- Cela fait 16 ans... fit Kenway sans se dégager, s'enivrant le plus possible de l'odeur de son compagnon, une senteur qui lui avait cruellement manquée. 

\- Une éternité.

 

Ils restèrent ainsi enlacés quelques instants encore avant de se séparer et de prendre place autour de la table, face à face. Shay chercha un objet dans son manteau avant de le tendre à Haytham.

 

\- Voici ce que vous m'aviez demandé. fit l'ancien assassin, posant la boîte devant le Grand Maître. 

\- Je savais que tu mènerais à bien ta mission, je n'en ai jamais douté. rétorqua le plus âgé en observant la mystérieuse boîte. Raconte-moi tout. Ces seize années passées.

 

Et Shay lui raconta son enquête, à travers différents pays, par delà les océans, de l'Atlantique Nord jusque la France, en passant par l'Inde, il avait parcouru le monde afin de trouver l'artefact tant convoité. Il mentionna ses rencontres et son alliance avec le Grand Maître de l'Ordre de Paris afin d'obtenir le saint Graal. Ainsi que les aventures qu'il avait eu avec des femmes. Une notamment, avait marqué son âme et laissé une empreinte dans sa mémoire pour toujours. Leur relation avait duré six mois et s'était terminé du jour au lendemain, lorsqu'elle avait découvert la nature de Templier de Shay, et plus particulièrement celle d'ancien assassin. Alors elle avait fui, emmenant avec elle l'enfant qu'elle portait. Cet enfant était une surprise pour le couple, il n'était pas certes pas désiré, mais les deux amants s'étaient décidés à le garder et à l'élever. Le destin en avait choisi autrement. Shay s'était retrouvé de nouveau seul, enchaînant alors les histoires d'un soir. Il avait continué sa quête dans l'ombre et dans le plus grand des secrets, tuant les assassins qui se dressaient en travers de son chemin. Et enfin, il avait atteint le palais de Versailles, où il avait finalement récupéré ce pourquoi Haytham l'avait envoyé toutes ces années.

 

\- Je suis désolé pour ton enfant Shay. J'espère qu'il te sera un jour donné de le retrouver et de le voir grandir. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance... et aujourd'hui mon fils cherche à tous nous éliminer. 

\- Il s'agit de Connor n'est-ce pas? le questionna Shay.

\- Tu es déjà au courant?

\- Charles Dorian a mentionné son nom, alors je me doute qu'il s'agit du garçon auquel vous faites référence. 

\- Tu es perspicace et vif d'esprit, en effet, Connor est bien mon fils. 

\- C'est lui qui a tué Master Johnson et Master Pitcairn, je me trompe?

\- Exact, il est le responsable de nos pertes. Shay, sais-tu qui est son Mentor?

\- J'ai une petite idée, oui. 

\- Achilles Davenport l'a entraîné et en a fait un assassin, c'est également lui qui a donné ses cibles à mon fils. 

\- Et il n'arrêtera pas tant que tous les pions de l'échiquiers ne seront pas tombés et que le Roi ne sera pas échec et mat... termina Shay.

\- Parfaitement. Comprends-tu maintenant les raisons pour laquelle je t'ai interdit de t'immiscer dans ce conflit? Tu es le seul dont Connor ne connaît pas le visage ni même le nom, il ne doit jamais te trouver. 

\- Je me souviens, vous me l'aviez clairement fait comprendre il y a seize ans. 

\- Et mon ordre n'a pas changé, tu as toujours interdiction de prendre part à notre combat, jusque ta mort. 

\- Je ne reviendrai pas sur la promesse que je vous aie faite Master Kenway.

\- Bien. conclut le Mentor en se relevant. Peut-être pourrions-nous "célébrer" ton retour dans mes quartiers à Fort Hill, il est situé dans le district central?

\- Cela me semble être une excellente idée. aquiesca son partenaire.

 

Les deux hommes se mirent en route, chevauchant en direction du Fort, alors contrôlé par les Templiers. Haytham était le seul à y résider pour le moment. Hickey, Lee et Church avaient quitté Boston depuis quelques temps afin d'étendre leurs activités. L'Ordre s'était divisé, seul Charles demeurait la plupart du temps aux côtés d'Haytham.

  
Ils arrivèrent sur place, le Fort qui se dressait devant eux était absolument immense, une aile toute entière était réservée aux membres de l'Ordre, assez spacieuse pour garantir l'intimité et le confort de chacun. Les quartiers de Haytham était identiques à ceux des autres, il n'y avait aucune marque de supériorité hiérarchique dans la répartition des pièces. Seul le mobilier différait, le Grand Maître avait tenu à le rendre à son image, simple et fin, organisé et suffisant. Pas de tableaux de mauvais goûts, pas de dorures, rien de tout ça ne décorait ses quartiers. Dans la pièce principale, son salon personnel sans aucun doute, une maquette de navire reposait majestueusement sur une petite table. Shay n'eut aucune difficulté à identifier le Jackdaw, le navire d'Edward Kenway, le père d'Haytham, défunt pirate de renom. L'irlandais avait toujours soupçonné une certaine nostalgie chez son ancien amant, et la preuve se trouvait maintenant sous ses yeux.

  
Le Grand Maître retira son par-dessus ainsi que son précieux chapeau et les suspendirent dans le salon, préférant le confort de son veston rouge et de sa chemise. Shay dévorait alors littéralement du regard son Mentor, ces habits lui seyaient à merveille et mettaient parfaitement en valeur sa silhouette. Il en fit de même et retira son long manteau d'uniforme et le rangea aux côtés de celui d'Haytham. Il fit un rapide tour de la pièce avant de prendre place dans un fauteuil, placé devant la cheminée qui apportait l'hiver une chaleur réconfortante. La joie et le soulagement que ressentait le capitaine du Morrigan étaient indescriptibles. Il avait tant craint toutes ces années, que malheur ne soit arrivé à son cher Maître, il avait prié nuit et jour pour que la mort ait épargné la vie de ce dernier et qu'il puisse peut-être le retrouver. Ses voeux furent exaucés.

  
Haytham le rejoignit, deux tasses de thé dans les mains. Il prit place et les déposa sur la table basse. Du liquide brûlant se dégageait une délicieuse vapeur parfumée de jasmin, une odeur suave et agréable. Shay en huma la fragrance, sentant son âme s'apaiser, puis il croisa le regard de son supérieur, un regard calme et tendre, un doux sourire posé sur ses fines lèvres.

 

\- Tu as vieilli Shay. commença Haytham.

\- Vous aussi Master Kenway. 

\- Que veux-tu, les années et la guerre ne m'ont pas épargnés. Je m'estime chanceux d'être toujours en vie. 

\- Je suis heureux que ce soit le cas... Pendant toutes ces années, je redoutais le pire, je m'y étais préparé, et lorsque je vous ai vu au Gren Dragon Tavern, mes craintes se sont envolées. Je suis soulagé.

\- Je t'ai fait une promesse, je ne compte pas revenir dessus. 

\- Je le sais. 

\- Shay, écoute, même si ta présence ici me fait bien plus plaisir que tu ne te l'imagines, tu ne peux pas rester, c'est bien trop dangereux. Je veux que demain, lorsque le soleil montrera ses premiers rayons, tu quittes la ville et retournes à Fort Baie Rouge en Atlantique Nord afin de poursuivre ta quête des artefacts des Précurseurs. 

\- Si tel est votre souhait, je m'exécuterai et serai parti dès l'aube. 

\- Merci.

 

L'après-midi s'écoula paisiblement, les deux hommes conversèrent de la révolution qui faisait rage, des Templiers et du sombre avenir de l'Ordre. Mais également des anecdotes amusantes de Haytham au sujet de Lee, de sa lubie pour les chiens, et bien d'autres sujets qui firent rire Shay. Un après-midi dont les heures passèrent si vite qu'aucun des deux Templiers ne remarquèrent le soleil qui déclinait dans le ciel de Boston.

  
Shay se leva, enfilant son manteau et ses armes.

 

\- Puis-je savoir où tu vas Shay? demanda Haytham. 

\- Je propose que nous allions dîner en ville, qu'en pensez-vous?

\- Ma foi, comment refuser une telle proposition? Autant profiter de ta présence.

\- Nous "profiterons" plus amplement l'un de l'autre en rentrant. fit malicieusement le plus jeune des deux hommes.

 

Un rictus vint se dessiner sur les lèvres du Grand Maître, il mordit légèrement sa lèvre inférieure et saisit son ancien amant par la taille avant de le coller contre lui et d'écraser sa bouche sur la sienne, dévorant ses lèvres avec passion. Le baiser fut un mélange de soulagement, de frustration, de fougue, de passion et de domination. Haytham maintenait Shay comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne lui échapperait pas, qu'il ne rêvait pas et que celui-ci était bien réel. La passion mit hors d'haleine les deux hommes, cherchant le précieux oxygène lorsqu'enfin leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

 

\- J'opte pour un dîner tout autre. ajouta Haytham, picorant le cou de Shay de baisers brûlants, retirant petit à petit armes et manteau.

\- J'approuve ce choix. souffla ledit Shay, sentant son désir croître à une vitesse folle.

 

Shay pencha sa tête en arrière autant que son corps le lui permettait, offrant ainsi un accès total et aisé à son amant qui ne se pria pas pour explorer sa peau de ses lèvres et par moments, de sa langue. Lorsqu'il effleurait certaines zones particulièrement sensibles chez l'irlandais, un frisson le secouait tout entier. Haytham savait parfaitement sur quelles zones insister pour pousser le second à bout.

  
De ses mains libres, Shay entreprit de déboutonner le veston rouge du Grand Maître et le fit glisser le long des bras de ce dernier, s'attaquant ensuite à la chemise qui dissimulait toujours son si magnifique torse. Il prit possession de ses lèvres et les embrassa avec envie, accueillant la langue de son partenaire avec bienvenue et acceptant volontiers la danse sensuelle qui s'en suivait.

  
Haytham profita de ce baiser pour tirer le Templier jusque dans sa chambre, le débarrassant des trop nombreuses couches de vêtements qui l'habillaient encore et l'empêchaient d'accéder à davantage de cette chair si parfaite. Chemises, vestons et ceintures finirent bien vite sur le sol tandis que Haytham poussait son vis-à-vis sur le l'imposant lit, paré d'une sublime couverture rouge. Le Grand Maître restait le dominant du jeu, et comptait bien le rester. Se positionnant au-dessus de Shay, il lui vola un nouveau baiser avant de laisser ses lèvres glisser et se perdre sur le torse du capitaine, titillant par moments un bouton de chair, retraçant par d'autres les muscles du bout de sa langue, continuant sa douce torture en descendant toujours un peu plus bas. Shay, lui, avait une main enfouie dans les mèches brunes de son amant et caressait son crâne avec distraction. A chaque zones sensibles que le Mentor effleurait, la prise de Shay se faisait plus ferme, et cette réaction ne faisait qu'exciter davantage l'anglais.

 

Haytham était si doux dans ses gestes, si sûr de lui, si sensuel et excitant, qu'il rendait Shay fou. Fou de lui, fou de leurs aventures sexuelles, fou de chaque moment passé en sa compagnie. Tout, il voulait tout de lui. Son corps, son âme, sa voix, absolument tout.

 

Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au nombril de son partenaire, le Grand Maître s'empressa de déboutonner le pantalon de celui-ci et le fit glisser le long de ses jambes musclées, soulevant son bassin d'une main. Le pantalon rejoignit ses semblables sur le sol. Il remonta au niveau de Shay et l'admira un instant. Il l'observa mordre sa lèvres inférieure entre ses dents sous le désir, il écouta sa respiration saccadée, se perdit dans ses yeux plein de luxure et à demi-clos.

  
Leur regard fusionnés, Haytham effleura à peine les lèvres de Shay, sans jamais les embrasser réellement. Leurs souffles mêlés, le plus âgé glissa une main sur le membre de son amant, lui arrachant un gémissement qui mourut dans la bouche de Haytham. L'irlandais resserra son emprise sur les mèches de l'autre sous le coup du plaisir. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il goûtait à ce type de plaisir, il l'avait maintes fois réalisé seul, seulement c'était sa propre main qui caressait la chair tendue et chaude. Mais cette fois, Haytham l'avait remplacé et il avait pris en main le plaisir de son subordonné. A chaque mouvement de longueur, le bassin de Shay se soulevait, quémandant plus, et à chaque réaction, le sourire d'Haytham s'élargissait davantage.

  
  
\- Master Kenway... murmura Shay entre deux soupirs de plaisir. 

\- Oui Shay? 

\- Vous pensez "qu'elle" va fonctionner? Je veux dire... vous avez la cinquantaine maintenant, forcément cela a des conséquences. fit malicieusement l'irlandais.

\- Dans ce cas laisse-moi te prouver "qu'elle" fonctionne toujours aussi bien.

\- Je n'attends que ça.

\- Sois patient... chuchota Haytham dans l'oreille de Shay, d'une voix suave et sensuelle. Et si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai bien trop envie de toi pour te torturer davantage.

 

Haytham cessa alors ses caresses et de son autre main, il posa deux doigts sur les lèvres de l'ancien assassin qui répondit presque aussitôt à l'invitation et les prit dans sa bouche sans plus de cérémonie. Shay eut un malin plaisir à les lécher de tout leur long, les sucer en émettant des bruits obscènes afin de pousser son Mentor à bout. Ses yeux rivés dans les siens, il se délectait de sa réaction, de sa respiration qui s'accélérait, de ses yeux bleus brillant de désir, de ses lèvres gonflées d'envie. Puis il quitta finalement les doigts du Grand Maître et souleva légèrement son bassin, assez pour faciliter sa préparation. Haytham avait le champ libre, il introduisit un premier doigt dans l'entre humide de Shay qui grimaça à la sensation inconfortable qu'il ressentait. Une fois qu'il fut habitué, il inséra un second doigt, les poussant tous deux un peu plus loin en lui. L'inconfort était toujours présent, jusqu'à ce que Haytham effleure un point bien particulier. Et la réaction de Shay fut immédiate, il se cambra et lâcha un gémissement de plaisir. Alors il recommença et titilla cette tâche de plaisir au fond de lui, observant avec une satisfaction immense, le corps de son amant réagir de façon totalement incontrôlée. Il continua quelques instants afin de s'assurer que Shay serait bien prêt et que la douleur ne serait pas trop intense.

  
Lorsqu'il retira ses doigts, un grognement de frustration échappa à l'irlandais, son corps voulait plus.

 

\- Que veux-tu Shay? susurra Haytham, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres par anticipation de la suite. Je t'écoute.

\- Je... Je vous veux en moi... s'il-vous-plaît...

\- Très bien.

 

L'anglais défit son pantalon à son tour sans détourner son regard de Shay, libérant enfin son propre désir devenu trop à l'étroit dans les étoffes. Il tendit son corps tout entier pour fouiller dans un tiroir de sa table de chevet, et en sortir un petit flacon d'huile. L'ancien assassin scruta chaque geste de Haytham, il le regarda enduire ses mains d'huile avant de faire quelques mouvements de longueur sur son propre membre afin d'y étaler le liquide. Le corps de Shay en tremblait d'impatience, poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, il était incapable de se contenir plus longtemps. Il voulait que Haytham le prenne maintenant. Il le voulait tout entier.

Il écarta les jambes d'une façon toute à fait obscène et lança à son Mentor un regard aguicheur. C'en était trop pour Haytham. Il vint se positionner juste entre les cuisses de son amant, se plaçant à son entrée. Puis dans un long baiser mêlé de tendresse et de passion, il s'inséra en lui, poussant directement jusqu'au plus profond du corps de Shay sans la moindre résistance ou difficulté. La douleur n'en fut pas réellement une, seulement la sensation désagréable des chairs s'écartant. Et ce désagrément ne dura que quelques secondes puisque Haytham buta immédiatement le point d'extase. Cela eut pour effet d'arracher un nouveau gémissement au plus jeune des deux hommes, plus puissant cette fois. Une vague de plaisir déferla en eux, les faisant totalement perdre pied. Le temps et l'espace n'étaient plus que des notions floues et inutiles, seul comptait l'instant. Ils le savouraient comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois qu'ils s'unissaient ainsi, ils se délectaient l'un de l'autre, de chaque friction peau contre peau, de chaque coup de rein, de chaque gémissement. Ce moment leur appartenait.

  
Shay s'abandonnait corps et âme à Haytham, la confiance qu'il plaçait en lui le poussait à s'offrir totalement. Si le Grand Maître désirait le faire sien jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, l'irlandais serait dans l'incapacité de refuser. Les longues années qui les avaient séparées n'ont fait que lui ouvrir les yeux quant à la nature de ses sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son Mentor. Et même si une longue absence allait se répéter et que l'éloignement à venir serait un déchirement pour lui, Shay acceptait sa mission, il ne souhaitait pas décevoir son amant.

  
Sentant une vive chaleur le gagner, le capitaine du Morrigan froissa les draps qu'il tenait dans sa main fermement agrippée aux étoffes. Le point de non retour était proche. Il lâcha alors le drap et vint enlacer l'être aimé, les yeux clos par le plaisir.

 

\- Sir... je vais... fit Shay non sans quelques difficultés à former des mots cohérents.

\- Je... Je veux t'entendre dire mon nom. 

\- Haytham...

\- Crie pour moi Shay.

\- Haytham... Haytham.

\- Plus fort!

\- Haytham!!

 

Cette fois, la vague de plaisir jusque lors contenue, secoua le corps tout entier de Shay, le propulsant dans des contrées lointaines, par delà la réalité. Il exprima sa jouissance dans un cri rauque qui trouva ensuite écho avec celui du Grand Maître, à son tour frappé par le flot dévastateur de l'orgasme.

  
Les deux hommes se laissèrent tomber sur le matelas, subitement vidés de toutes forces. Leur respiration saccadée était la seule chose audible en ces lieux et il y régnait une chaleur et une odeur particulièrement masculine de sexe. Couverts de sueur, ils étaient enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

  
Lorsque Haytham eut retrouvé ses esprits, il se retira de son amant et déposa un tendre baiser sur son front. Son vis-à-vis ouvrit les yeux et tout ce que Haytham y lut était un état transis et paisible. Shay attrapa ses lèvres et l'invita dans un doux baiser dépourvu de fougue.

 

Ce baiser fut l'élément déclencheur d'une nuit sportive et passionnée. Une nuit durant laquelle les deux amants profitèrent pleinement l'un de l'autre.

 

L'aube arriva vite, trop vite au goût des deux Templiers. Shay était dans allongé dans les bras de Haytham, tous deux collant de sueur et épuisés par la nuit passée. Il était temps pour le capitaine de s'arracher à la sérénité et à la chaleur des bras du Grand Maître pour regagner son navire. A contrecoeur, il se leva et se prépara, suivi de près par Haytham.

 

Les premiers rayons du soleil perçaient les nuages, colorant le ciel d'une douce teinte rose et or. La fraîcheur de l'air vint frapper les deux hommes de plein fouet tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le port où était amarré le Morrigan. A son bord, l'équipage attendait son capitaine, prêt à lever l'encre. Shay admira son fidèle et majestueux vaisseau, avant de se tourner vers son Mentor. Ce dernier lui tendit la boîte des Précurseurs.

 

\- Je te la confie, tu sauras mettre en lieu sûr les artefacts que tu trouveras. argumenta Haytham.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi.

 

Shay ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne vint. A cet instant, il voulait tout révéler à son amant, lui faire part de ses sentiments, laisser enfin son coeur s'exprimer. Rien. Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire tendre avant de tourner les talons en direction de la passerelle de fortune. Une main retint fermement son poignet avant de le tirer contre son propriétaire. Les lèvres de Haytham s'écrasèrent sur celles de Shay, une dernière fois. Un baiser d'adieu.

  
Haytham le laissa monter à bord du navire, observant les voiles se déployer et emmener avec lui celui qui avait pris possession de son coeur et de son âme.

 

 

1781, Californie, à quelques kilomètres seulement de Los Angeles. Un homme venait de faire son entrée dans un bar, vêtu d'un uniforme tout à fait inadapté au climat. Ses cheveux étaient grisonnant et des rides vieillissaient son visage. Il se glissa parmi un groupe d'hommes, tous porteurs d'une croix rouge en boutonnière. Des Templiers.

 

\- Shay Cormac je présume? fit l'un des hommes.

\- Aye, Master Hamilton. répondit Shay à l'adresse de celui qui semblait être le Grand Maître. 

\- Nous savions qu'il n'était qu'une question de temps jusqu'à votre arrivée.

\- Je suis là pour le Site des Précurseurs situé dans la région, je dois récupérer l'artefact et le mettre en lieu sûr, loin des assassins.

\- Nous vous mènerons au Temple demain matin dans ce cas, nous mettrons une chambre à votre disposition pour la nuit. ajouta le Grand Maître. Master Oppermann va vous conduire à vos quartiers.

\- Je vous remercie. 

\- Oh et Master Cormac, commença Hamilton en tendant une lettre à son vis-à-vis. un de mes messagers m'a fait parvenir ce courrier pour vous. 

\- Merci.

 

Shay lui adressa un sourire de remerciement et rangea l'enveloppe dans la poche de son manteau. Sa chambre était située dans la quartier général des Templiers, elle était dépourvue de décorations, le mobilier était pauvre. Peu importait Shay, un lit suffisait. Il retira son manteau d'uniforme ainsi que ses armes, conservant toujours ses lames secrètes sur lui au cas où, et s'installa à son bureau, l'enveloppe dans les mains. Il examina le papier et reconnut au dos le sceau des Templiers en guise de fermeture de cire. L'irlandais le brisa le plus proprement possible et déplia le papier qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, plié avec soin. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture et lut:

 

"Shay,

  
J'espère de tout coeur que tu te portes bien et que nos confrères de Californie ne t'importunent pas. Ils peuvent se montrer grossiers et directs, ne leurs en tiens pas rigueur.

  
Tu te demandes certainement comment ai-je réussi à retrouver ta trace? Je te rappellerai simplement que les Templiers ont des yeux et des oreilles partout. 

Je sais que tu protégeras les artefacts au péril de ta vie, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, c'est pour cette raison que je t'en ai confié la mission. Tu connais ces artefacts, ainsi que leur pouvoir de destruction mieux que quiconque. Qui d'autre si ce n'est toi, pourrait accomplir cette mission? Personne.

 

Shay, inutile te cacher la vérité plus longtemps ni même de tourner autour du pot: les assassins ont gagné, comme je l'avais prédit. Connor nous a éliminé jusqu'au dernier, et je doute que Charles survive. A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, il doit être loin, fuyant pour survivre. Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps pour qu'il ne tombe aux mains de Connor.

  
Ces lignes sont mes dernières, je m'en vais livrer mon dernier combat, un bataille dont je ne sortirai pas vivant. Lorsque tu liras cette lettre, je ne serai plus de ce monde.

  
Mon chemin fut pavé de mensonges ; ma méfiance naquit des trahisons. Mais mon père ne m'a jamais menti (*), aussi je me dois de faire la même chose.   
Les sentiments que j'éprouve pour toi sont sincères et l'ont toujours été, ils sont réels. Et je pense pas être dans l'erreur en affirmant qu'ils sont réciproques. Je regrette simplement de ne pas avoir eu plus de temps à tes côtés. Mais telle est la malédiction des Kenway, nous voyons ceux que nous chérissons périr. J'ai perdu mes frères Templiers, mon père. Alors je te sauve toi, en t'envoyant loin de cet héritage maudit.

  
Tu mérites de vivre Shay, tu _dois_ vivre. Tu es le Grand Maître désormais, tu dois rebâtir l'Ordre, le rendre plus fort. Sans toi, il cessera tout simplement d'exister et tombera dans l'oubli, tout comme ses défunts membres.

  
Je place ma confiance en toi et l'avenir de l'Ordre entre tes mains.

  
Tu es notre dernier espoir.

  
Merci pour ta loyauté et ta dévotion durant toutes ces années, merci de ton excellent service. Merci de m'avoir rappeler ce que "aimer" signifiait.

 

Adieu Shay, et puisse le Père de la Sagesse te guider encore longtemps.

 

Bien à toi,

  
Haytham Edward Kenway, Templier de l'Ordre du Rite Colonial Américain."

 

 

La lettre glissa des mains tremblantes de Shay jusque sur le sol. Il restait muet, immobile. La douleur qui transperçait son coeur l'étouffait, l'alourdissait. Son monde venait de s'écrouler en quelques lignes. Cette fois, il avait perdu tous ceux qui lui étaient chers. Liam, Hope, le Colonel Monro, ... Haytham. Le Grand Maître était la seule personne importante encore en vie à ses yeux. Mais cet être si spécial, cet être formidable s'était envolé, emportant une partie de lui avec.

  
Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, et des sanglots silencieux secouèrent son corps durant de longues minutes. Il était désormais seul.

Les derniers mots d'Haytham résonnèrent dans son esprit:

  
"Tu es notre dernier espoir"

 

Il était le Grand Maître désormais, Haytham lui avait confié une mission, et il allait l'accomplir. L'Ordre renaîtra de ses cendres, et le combat continuera.   
Alors la mémoire des défunts membres tombés sera honorée.

 

Haytham Kenway pourra ainsi trouver la paix qu'il a essayée de préserver toute sa vie.

 

* * *

 

 

_Et voilà, cette courte série est terminée, j'ai pu la mener où je le souhaitais, même si donner une forme à mes pensées ne fut pas une chose aisée._

_La partie smut a été écrite sur les chansons de Adam Lambert et la partie feels de fin, sur le thème "To die For" du Roi Lion (d'ailleurs si vous tenez absolument à savoir ce que ça fait de lire et d'écouter la musique, faites le test haha)_

_Voilà voilà, j'écrirai certainement encore sur ce pairing, mais tout d'abord, d'autres fanfictions m'attendent!_

_Bisous et à la prochaine!_


End file.
